


My Best Friend Shiro

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just wanted some peace and quiet for once. But you rarely get what you want. Your old childhood friend (and crush) Shiro is in town after fighting a space war, and while you're happy he's back with the rest of your space friends,you don't know how to explain your earlier adventures to your earth friends. But even if you did introduce them to the team, what if they didn't accept Keith because he's part Galra? If so, you can't tell them about your mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fanfiction to cope with Season 8. Sue me.

You just wanted some fucking coffee. ~~~~

That's it. Just one cup of that expensive ass coffee from that coffee shop in Brooklyn and your morning would have been _perfect_. Unfortunately, you learned a long time ago that there's no such goddamn thing as perfect. You sat in your usual spot near the window that has a view of the Brooklyn Bridge. The usual for you was a vanilla espresso with cinnamon rolls. Yeah, it was unhealthy, but fuck health and hygiene. You were reading a book about the Cambrian Explosion when the bell to the shop rang. You didn't pay much attention to who came into the door, thinking it was another random pedestrian. But then you heard what they ordered. 

 "I'll have a coffee with cream, please."

There was only one person that you knew with a deep ass voice and a bland order of coffee. And that was none other than your friend Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro for short. You hadn't seen or heard from him in over five months. So you did your best to hide your face in your book, a well learned trick back in middle school to avoid any human interaction. But alas, you weren't quick enough. Shiro smiled at the cashier and turned to sit at the table behind you when his eyes locked with yours. In a different scenario, direct eye contact with you ment a duel to the death. But not with Shiro.  _Especially_ with Shiro. "Y/n? Is that you? I haven't been able to message you in -"

"Five months, I know." You began to gather your things from your table, clutching your dagger that hang in secrecy in your jacket. You began to walk towards the front door when Shiro grabbed your arm. "Y/n, I know I haven't been able to message you in a while, but I would like to catch up on things. The war is over, and the others are with their families. I just... I just want to spend time together." Had it been another scenario, you would've taken this as an invite to a date. But sadly it wasn't the case.

You sighed. You wanted to spend time with Shiro, of course you did. "Shiro, I understand that you want to spend time together, and I do too. But things here on Earth have been rather... hectic. We almost lost a war before it even started yet, and I'm still trying to cope with the outcome of it all. But even if I did introduce you guys to my team , here on Earth, what would they think of Keith? I've fought in one civil war, and I won't do it again. It's just too much for me." You wanted to spend time with Shiro, you really did. But if the team didn't accept Keith for being part Galra, how could they accept you? 

Shiro placed a hand on your shoulder. "Y/n, I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you that they will accept you no matter what. You shouldn't be labeled by what someone from your race did." You laughed. "Leave it to you to be an inspirational speaker, huh Takashi?"

Shiro smiled. "There's the Y/n I know." 

* * *

  You decided to wait to introduce the others, so you and Shiro hopped on your motorcycle and sped towards Upstate New York, where the trees rose high over the ground and where the Avengers argued over what sounds guns make. Talk about  déjà vu.

  You and Shiro walked into what was mostly considered a cluster fuck of absolute chaos.

Tony was standing on a coffee table while being hit with pillowS by Natasha and Scott, Clint was half way through a vent, Thor was crying while witnessing his pop tarts being eaten by Bucky, Steve was just screaming into a couch cushion, Bruce was laying his head down on a table next to five cups of coffee, Vision and Wanda were yelling at Pietro and Rhodey. And Peter. Well, the poor kid was in the midst of it all.

Your mouth dropped at the sight. You wanted to strangle your adult team mates one by one for this cluster fuck of absolute madness. Part of the reason was for trashing the lounge area, and another for embarrassing you in front of Shiro. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! LOOK AT THIS MESS!" You screamed. Your team mates turned around, and then proceeded to scatter in different directions like that scene in 'Ratatouille'. You launched yourself over a couch and proceeded to lock all the doors. A collective groan erupted over the small crowd. The only joy in the chorus was from Peter and Steve. 

You could feel Shiro smiling behind your back. You turned and have him an apologetic look. This was going to take a while.

 


	2. An Introduction

 

  It was hard getting the team to clean up the lounge without using threats.

  But it got done, eventually. Pretty soon the lounge area was as spotless as you left it this morning. Everyone was either sitting on the couches, at the table, or on the floor. You had finally began to calm down from your little rant to ask Peter what happened. "Well, Mr. Stark got intoxicated, Mr. Rogers began yelling into a pillow, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Lang attacked Mr. Stark for getting drunk, and the rest is a blur." You desperately tried not to sucker punch Tony in the face for the event of intoxication.

 "As I was  _saying_ , this is my best friend Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro for short. We've been childhood friends for years now, and I wanted you guys to meet him." You smirked at the drunken expression of Tony, who mostly likely thought that Shiro was your boyfriend. Not that you would've mind that thought. "So, he's  _not_ your boyfriend." Natasha asked out pure confusion. You shook your head. "Nope. We're both as single as a pringle." Shiro groaned, and God dammit it was a sexy sound. Wanda raised an eyebrow at you. Fuck, you'd forgot that she was here! Bad brain! No dirty thoughts about Shiro until Wanda leaves the room! "Y/n, you know I hate it when you use that term." Shiro sighed. You laughed heartily. "C'mon, you know you like it. We used it all the time when we were kids!"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know." Then his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, let's do a training session! It's been a while since we did one." You squirmed in place on the couch. "Like, now? I mean, it's been a while since I train with that much intensity. I have to bring things down a notch or two for these guys to even stay remotely intact." You realized you were idly rambling on, and when you finally stopped to look Shiro in the face, you knew exactly what he was going to say. "Aw, what's the matter?? You scared?"

 _That_ got your blood boiling with anger. There is no way that you were scared of anything. Your mother, being Galra, taught you at the young age of five to fear nothing. Including a shortage of coffee. You are not a damsel in distress. You are a fighter, and you aren't going to back out of a stupid training session! You stood up from your place on the couch. "You wanna fucking go, Takashi? Cause we can go right here, right now mother fucker." You growled. Shiro smirked, the prosthetic arm glinted in the fluorescent lighting fixtures. You're pretty tall for a woman, so you can look Shiro in the eye without having to look up at him.

He stood up, the white hair floof bouncing a little. "You really want to do that in front of your team mates?" His voice was low and husky, it would've almost been labeled as sexy if it were used in a different situation. You grinned. "You're the one who put it on the table. So let's go, one on one." You chided, completely aware that your teammates were watching your competitiveness get the grip on you. Sure, they've seen you get competitive over Uno and Mario Kart. But not like this, not to the full extent of it. You knew Shiro wouldn't turn down a training session with you, and you almost giggled out of glee when he asked Natasha where the training room was. "It's on the right, third door down. And we'll go with you, we want to see how intense you two train."

Shiro practically dragged you down the hallway and into the training room, your eager team mates in close pursuit. Wanda made up the rear as they filed in. "For the record, I know what you think of him Y/n. You think really loudly, it's hard not to ignore your thoughts. I'm rooting for you, I really am. But please, be more open about your mother." She whispered to you. You wanted to curl up in a ball and just stay there. You were too goddamn busy trying to call Shiro's bluff to not notice Wanda was still in the room. "I... Thank you, Wanda." You smiled as you took off your heavy leather crop top jacket and grabbed your Blade of Marmora and put it in the sheath on your thigh.

"You ready, Y/n?" Shiro called you out, already on the mat and in a tank top with sweats. You smirked as you walked towards him with inhuman grace, watching every move he made. "If you mean by ready as in kick your ass," You lowered yourself into a stance. "Then hell fucking yes I'm ready." Shiro smirked as he did the same. You both sort of just... Stood there. None of you made the first move. Then you made direct eye contact.

Shiro launched himself at you and kicked at your head. You ducked and rolled to the side, jabbing at him with a punch to his stomach. Shiro catches your hand in mid-swing and twists it, trying to make you fall and lose balance. You smirked as you instead use the momentum of the turn to rocket yourself onto his shoulders. Your legs latched around his neck and you sent both of tumbling to the ground. You and Shiro rolled away from each other and locked eyes. Shiro motioned down to your hand, and you already knew why. Your hand was starting to turn a light shade of purple, with clawed fingers gripping themselves to the floor.

You growled, willing the hand to go back to normal. You launched yourself at him with precision. You landed infront of him and kicked his feet from underneath. Shiro landed on his back, groaning in pain. You already knew that the team was watching in awe, and you already knew exactly what they were thinking. 

_Their team mate is part Galra._


End file.
